


Fear the walking dead

by spideybubu



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cause Peter is afraid of zombies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kinda, M/M, Peter and Harry are best friends, THEY JUST TALK ABOUT IT, harry is not the green goblin, mentioned Harry Osborn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybubu/pseuds/spideybubu
Summary: La sua razionalità gli suggeriva che lasciarsi angosciare da determinati pensieri era semplicemente inutile, oltre che in parte anche stupido.D’altra parte, però, gli sembrava quasi necessario riuscire a trovare una soluzione a tutte le domande che ormai da qualche ora gli affollavano la mente.





	

La sua razionalità gli suggeriva che lasciarsi angosciare da determinati pensieri era semplicemente inutile, oltre che in parte anche stupido.  
D’altra parte, però, gli sembrava quasi necessario riuscire a trovare una soluzione a tutte le domande che ormai da qualche ora gli affollavano la mente.  
Era certo che finché non avesse trovato una risposta certa a tutti i suoi dubbi, non sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi; il fatto che non riuscisse a dormire, ovviamente, lo induceva ad agitarsi nel letto addirittura più del solito.  
Generalmente, quando riusciva a fermarsi da Matt per la notte, faceva il possibile per non continuare a cambiare posizione nel letto in modo da non infastidire l’altro, ma quella sera gli pareva qualcosa di decisamente impossibile.  
Decise di coinvolgere anche Matt – che certamente non stava ancora dormendo – nelle sue profonde ponderazioni, convinto che forse quest’ultimo sarebbe riuscito ad aiutarlo, facendo sì che poi potessero entrambi finalmente prendere sonno. 

“Matt, secondo te potrebbe mai scatenarsi una vera e propria apocalisse zombie?” Gli chiese semplicemente, senza accennare ad un minimo di esitazione.  
Sapeva benissimo che, posta in quel modo, poteva sembrare una domanda senza alcun senso apparente.  
Ma dopo aver trascorso ore ed ore davanti allo schermo gigante presente a casa di Harry, guardando nient’altro che film sugli zombie, chiunque avrebbe ritenuto quel quesito del tutto lecito. 

Matt si voltò verso di lui, con un’espressione decisamente confusa in volto.  
Gli ci volle qualche attimo per capire se effettivamente Peter gli avesse posto una domanda simile per pura curiosità o perché effettivamente la questione lo preoccupava. 

“Ti prego, non fare quella faccia.. Mi stai giudicando, vero? La mia è una domanda del tutto lecita..! Ci sono ragioni scientifiche che potrebbero giustificare questa mia.. Preoccupazione, diciamo.  
Insomma, sono la dimostrazione vivente che la scienza s’è quasi spinta fin troppo oltre.. E parlo da persona che crede moltissimo alla scienza, lo sai benissimo..!”

“Peter.. Non hai bisogno di giustificarti. Ti chiedo scusa se inizialmente ti son sembrato stranito, effettivamente ciò che mi ha chiesto.. È qualcosa di piuttosto inconsueto.  
Lasciami indovinare, eri da Harry questo pomeriggio, non è così..? Quanti film horror avete visto?”  
Peter non riuscì ad evitare di imbronciarsi, perché gli sembrava semplicemente impossibile che Matt fosse riuscito a capire come avesse trascorso il pomeriggio da come si comportava.  
Era davvero così prevedibile?

“Quattro, credo.. Forse cinque, ad un certo punto mi sono persino addormentato, temo- Ma non è questo il punto! Non ignorare la mia domanda.. Ti prego, ne va del mio sonno..” Si passò una mano fra i capelli spettinati con fare quasi teatrale, voltandosi poi verso l’altro.

“Sì, e di conseguenza anche del mio, sai..?  
Comunque.. Purtroppo non ho le conoscenze che hai tu nel campo scientifico.. E simili. In ogni caso, se tu pensi che sia possibile, perché non dovrebbe accadere..?” Gli era parso di capire che il più giovane fosse piuttosto convinto delle sue argomentazioni quando poco prima cominciò a spiegargli perché, a suo parere, un evento come un’apocalisse zombie avesse seriamente una chances di avvenire. 

“Il fatto è che potrebbe accadere da un giorno con l’altro, mi spiego..? Insomma, ovviamente non mi riferisco alla semi-resurrezione dei morti, quello sarebbe decisamente impossibile.. Nonostante ciò, l’alba dei morti viventi è un film davvero fantastico!” Mentre parlava aveva nuovamente cambiato posizione, ritrovandosi sdraiato con la schiena contro il materasso, e lo sguardo fisso verso il soffitto.  
Prese persino a gesticolare, lasciando intuire tramite quei gesti quanto effettivamente quel film l’avesse coinvolto. 

“Stai divagando, Peter.. Vai dritto al punto, sono quasi le due di notte..” Si ritrovò comprensibilmente ad esclamare Matt, con una nota ben percettibile di esasperazione nella voce.

“Certo, scusami- Dicevo..? Ah, già.. Sono convinto che a causa di un parassita o un virus magari in parte creato in laboratorio o mutato a causa delle condizioni ambientali.. Potremmo assistere un giorno ad un’apocalisse zombie, sì!” Riprese immediatamente a parlare, senza lasciarsi scoraggiare da quanto l’altro sembrasse – almeno in apparenza, più che altro a causa del sonno – poco interessato. 

“Se già ne sei così convinto, allora perché l’hai chiesto anche a me..?” La domanda parve a Peter piuttosto lecita, dopotutto discutendo con Matt di quell’argomento si era reso conto di avere già le idee decisamente chiare.  
Perciò, per quale reale motivo gliene stava parlando?  
Realizzò nel giro di qualche secondo che semplicemente aveva bisogno d’essere rassicurato, perché quei film effettivamente l’avevano angosciato non poco.

“Probabilmente avevo solo bisogno di parlarne, mh.. Il problema reale è che il tutto mi spaventa particolarmente, insomma.. Nonostante la miriade di film che ho visto temo non sarei in grado di affrontare lo stress psicologico che comporterebbe un avvenimento simile..” Confessò semplicemente, sentendosi parecchio in colpa per aver privato Matt del suo preziosissimo sonno per parlare di un argomento tanto insulso.

“Nah, sono abbastanza certo che ce la caveremmo.. Abbiamo, e soprattutto hai.. Affrontato di peggio, solo che non te ne rendi conto.” Non ci volle molto prima che Matt capisse che effettivamente tutto ciò di cui Peter aveva bisogno era semplicemente essere rassicurato.  
Avrebbe potuto lasciarlo parlare ancora per un po’, finché non si fosse sentito abbastanza sicuro da potersi finalmente addormentare – e confidava nel fatto che effettivamente l’altro fosse già almeno un pochino stanco.

“Piuttosto, tu che sembri essere così esperto.. Cosa consiglieresti di fare in caso.. Beh, scoppiasse davvero questa famigerata apocalisse?” 

“Ho letto parecchie guide online! Potrebbero essere davvero utili.. Però temo dovremmo abbandonare New York, consigliano di non permanere nelle zone densamente abitate- Sai, lì il virus si diffonde più velocemente, è ovvio..” Com’era prevedibile, l’intonazione della voce di Peter era cambiata in un batter d’occhio, come se effettivamente raccontare all’altro di ciò che aveva letto su internet riguardo alle creature che tanto lo spaventavano lo stesse in qualche modo facendo sentire meglio.  
Persino il battito del suo cuore, che Matt era solito ascoltare per controllare come l’altro effettivamente si sentisse, sembrava essere più calmo. 

“Certo, è ovvio.. Potremmo andare nel New Jersey, cosa ne pensi..?” Matt riuscì quasi ad immaginarsi l’espressione di puro disgusto che doveva essersi dipinta in faccia al più giovane.

“Nel New Jersey? Dici sul serio? Che razza di Newyorkese sei, Magoo!  
Nemmeno un’apocalisse zombie mi spingerebbe ad andare a cercare rifugio in quel postaccio.. Anche perché probabilmente sarebbe ciò che penserebbe praticamente qualunque altro abitante della grande mela con decisamente scarso attaccamento per la nostra splendida città!” Entrambi non riuscirono a trattenere una risata, consci forse del fatto che la discussione – probabilmente anche a causa dell’orario – si stava facendo sempre più ridicola.

“In ogni caso..” Riprese poco dopo il più giovane. “Mi sono segnato la lista dei comportamenti da adottare nel caso in cui scoppiasse davvero un’apocalisse zombie.. Sarà necessario saccheggiare il più velocemente possibile il supermercato più vicino! Quando avremo fatto scorta di ciò che sarà necessario per sopravvivere, potremo rintanarci qui, nel tuo appartamento.. È piuttosto in alto nell’edificio, sprangando le finestre e la porta dovremmo essere al sicuro..!”

“Lo so bene.. Non te ne ho mai parlato ma, sai, ho scelto proprio questo appartamento perché sapevo che sarebbe stato ottimo per nascondersi dagli zombie..”  
Esclamò, faticando ormai a rimanere serio.

“Oh, lo sapevo che sotto quei capelli rossi si nascondeva un cervello da nerd! L’ho sempre immaginato!” Disse con fare trionfale il più giovane, scoppiando poi nuovamente a ridere. 

“Sì, hai proprio ragione.. E che mi dici, ora? Pensi di poter riuscire ad addormentarti..? Hai lezione domani mattina, o sbaglio..?”

“È vero, ho lezione dalle otto e mezza, pensa un po’..” Mormorò, avvicinandosi poi a Matt per lasciare un leggero bacio sulle sue labbra.  
L’altro non poté che sorridere soddisfatto, lasciando poi che il più giovane si allontanasse un pochino da lui in modo che potesse tornare a sdraiarsi comodamente. 

“Provo ad addormentarmi, allora.. Non posso prometterti nulla, ma spero di riuscirci!”

Come si suole dire, la speranza è l’ultima a morire, o forse no?  
Probabilmente, gli ultimi a morire, in ogni caso, sono gli zombie.


End file.
